


there she goes again, wearing her heart

by littledust



Category: Community
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie has a bad day. Troy and Abed are there for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there she goes again, wearing her heart

Annie sighs and scrubs at her face without much effect, since her sleeve is just as soaked and filthy as the rest of her. She's pretty sure it was Leonard who drove that car past her just as she was walking past the huge puddle. She's also pretty sure that Leonard isn't allowed to drive, so she should call the police after she's showered and changed into some clean clothes. Except she promised to make Troy and Abed dinner tonight, her part of dinner and a puppet show. (She's starting to feel like she wants to be part of the show, too, but she's never thought of herself as artistic, and what if she ruins their vision? What then?)

Annie squelches through the door, resigned to a chilly hour of cooking.

"I made pizza and nothing's on fire!" Troy shouts from the kitchen. He's wearing the JESUS LOVES TO COOK apron Shirley bought them as a housewarming gift.

"Where's Abed?" Annie manages, and then relaxes into the hands massaging her shoulders. "Um, did I get the day wrong?"

"No," Abed answers, kneading the knot that's been in her right shoulder since freshman year of high school. "But I noticed this morning that you overslept, missed breakfast, and left the house without your textbooks and wearing only one sock. Classic set-up for a bad day. I figured you wouldn't be up for cooking."

"Hey, I just wanted to learn how to make pizza," Troy says, emerging from the kitchen, holding out a steaming plate of pizza just for Annie. "Abed was in charge of buying those hippie chips you and Britta and Jeff like, and I guess also sexy massages."

"You guys," Annie gushes, then stops herself. There's pizza to be eaten, and after dinner, she's going to put on a hell of a show.


End file.
